vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taichi (V-tamer) and Zeromaru
|-|Taichi= |-|Veedramon= |-|AeroV-dramon= |-|Ulforce V-dramon= |-|Ulforce V-dramon Future Mode= Summary Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru are the main protagonists in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi from V-Tamer world is a fanatic of the Digital Monsters V-pets toys. He has raised a digimon Digital Monster Ver.1 (as it has a Botamon as a starter), and raised him to evolve into a Koromon and Agumon, until a bug made Zero evolve into an unknown digimon species at the time: V-drammon. Zero thinks of Taichi as both a father and a best friend. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C, likely far higher | 1-C Name: Taichi Yagami | Zeromaru Origin: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Gender: Male, Genderless but refer to as Male Age: Taichi is 11, Zeromaru exact age is Unknown Classification: Human and Digimon Duo, The 100% Combo Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Can perceive evil Auras (Sensed Arkadimon being born), Can break through dimensions | All previous abilities amplified, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can regenerate faster than instant deletion attacks), Telepathy, Master Swordsman and Shieldbearer, Acausality, Power Nullification, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero | All previous abilities amplified, Can Kill Abstracts. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Vastly superior to other champion level Digimon, has fought and has defeated ultimate level Digimon such Myotismon, Triceramon and Metal Greymon) | Galaxy level (Killed Deathmon with a single attack. Fought and defeated two well trained Mega level Digimon, Piemon and Rosemon. Casually beheaded Venom Myotismon with a single punch and proceeded to finish him off with ease.) | At least Galaxy level, likely far higher (Far superior to his previous form which fought Arkadimon Mega, who had all the power of Daemon. Was overwhelming Arkaidmon Super Ultimate, who's far more powerful than it's previous form, with not much difficulty. Briefly fought Daemon Super Ultimate getting overpowered.) | Complex Multiverse level (Far more powerful than his previous form, One shot Daemon super ultimate with a single blow) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions (Has fought and kept up pace with various ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL combat speed (Far superior to Mega Level Digimon such as VenomMyotismon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Kept up pace with Daemon Super Ultimate before getting overwhelmed) | Immeasurable (Vastly above his previous form, far superior to Daemon Super Ultimate) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Vastly superior to other champion level digimon such as Greymon) | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class, likely far higher | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Fought and took hits from many perfect level Digimon.) | Galaxy level (Endured severe damage from Piedmon's Trump Sword several times, even survived having the swords teleported into his body.) | At least Galaxy level likely far higher | Complex Multiverse level (Vastly Superior to his previous form) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Taichi has the Digivice 01 | Zeromaru has the Ulforce Saber and the Tensegrity Shield. Intelligence: Taichi is an excellent strategist, with great capacity for observation and calm judgment, able to remain calm even in moments where his own life is in danger, or under extreme pressure. With access to basic information he can build almost infallible plans in seconds and he also usually studies the characteristics of the terrain where he is battling to maximize his chances of victory. He's got a 100% win rate for a reason. While Zeromaru let's Taichi give out the commands, he himself Is still a skilled fighter on his own. He eventually became a royal knight and gained great insight and knowledge about the Digital World. Weakness: As AeroV-Dramon Dragon Impulse will shorten his lifespan. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Veedramon *'V-Breath Arrow:' Veedramon's V-Nova Blast; Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that can burn an enemy to crisp in seconds. *'V-Breath Arrow MAX:' Concentrates his energy into a giant V-Breath Arrow. *'Hammer Attack:' Powers up his fist and launches a punch at the enemy. *'Magnum Punch:' Punches the enemy. AeroVeedramon *'Dragon Impulse:' Creates an energy dragon and releases it at his enemy. *'V-Wing Blade:' Shoots out a V-shaped blade of energy from his wings. *'V-Breath Arrow:' Shoots out a V-shaped heatbeam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. *'Wind Guardian' (風の守護壁?): Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. UlforceVeedramon *'The Ray of Victory:' Strafes around the target while blasting them with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest. *'Ulforce Saber:' Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *'Tensegrity Shield:' Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a powerful barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X:' Covers itself in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. *'Ulforce:' The Ulforce is a holy Overwrite, born from joy, pleasure, and a strong heart which desires to protect its loved ones, healing the body and encourages evolution. The Ulforce is powerful enough to rewrite the user's ones and zeroes faster than direct deletion attacks can keep up with. Key: Veedramon | Aero V-dramon | UlforceVeedramon | UlforceVeedramon Future Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Dragons Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Digimon Category:Telepaths Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users